Hilla
Summary Hilla was one of the foremost shamanesses in her native country of Azwan. Although she was showered with praise and attention, she fell in with the Black Mage after he promised her incredible power and eternal youth. After laying waste to her homeland, she used her vast powers of necromancy to raise an army of the dead to serve at her beck and call. She is one of the Black Mage's last remaining Commanders after the events of Black Heaven and Heroes of Maple, remaining as an ever-present thorn in the side of the Maple Alliance. She also collaborated with Magnus to attack Pantheon but was once again repelled by the Alliance's efforts. Powers and Stats Tier: At least 6-A Name: Hilla Origin: MapleStory Gender: Female Age: Several hundred years old, physically in her prime Classification: Black Mage Commander, Former Shamaness of Azwan Powers and Abilities: Superhuman Physical Characteristics, Necromancy, Magic, Fire Manipulation, Summoning, Status Effect Inducement, Mind Manipulation, Soul Manipulation, Attack Reflection, Life Force Absorption, Immortality (Type 1), Teleportation, Illusion Creation, Forcefield Creation Attack Potency: At least Continent level (She has clashed with the Heroes on numerous occasions and has survived each of her fights with them) Speed: Unknown (Comparable to the Heroes, who regularly dodge lightning, meteor, and laser beam attacks) Lifting Strength: Unknown Striking Strength: Unknown (Fights with magic rather than in close combat) Durability: At least Continent level (Survived all of her fights with the Heroes and can battle dozens of high-level Adventurers at once) Stamina: High (Can fight foes as powerful as the Heroes while maintaining her army of the dead) Range: Several kilometers with her magic (Can easily affect all of Azwan) Standard Equipment: Her staff, her various minions that are raised through necromancy, her pet Blackhearts Intelligence: As one of the foremost Shamanesses of Azwan and a Black Mage Commander, Hilla has spent hundreds of years raising the dead, being able to match the Heroes in combat with her deadly plethora of magic. She is also adept in the arts of manipulation and corruption, nearly managing to take over Ereve by disguising herself as a possible successor to Maple World's throne and sending the benevolent guardian Gollux on a rampage by corrupting its heart. In addition, she is wily and savvy enough to flee when she sees that she cannot win, sending her armies to stall for her while she teleports to safety Weaknesses: Hilla is rather arrogant and self-assured when things seem to be going well for her, Some ghosts may be able to resist or escape her control, allowing them to warn others about her abilities Notable Attacks/Techniques: *'Necromancy:' Hilla is a master of necromancy, being able to raise entire armies of undead that can clash with the living on equal terms, a fact that she primarily uses to stall the Cygnus Knights for the Black Mage. She usually raises normal foot soldiers that are easily dispatched by any seasoned Adventurer but can also call on Blackfangs, massive lupine creatures in armor, to assist her in combat. In addition, she is able to erect various totems to further bolster her army. Some that will constantly revive her armies upon their defeat while others will make her undead intangible, making them extremely difficult to defeat without destroying the totems first. She can also erect additional totems for her personal use that drag her opponents towards them like a magnet should they get too close for comfort. *'Giant Blackhearts:' Hilla keeps various demonic creatures with her called Blackhearts as pets. While harmless by themselves, Hilla can empower them, turning them into massive beasts who can breathe flame, zombify their opponents (making holy healing effects deadly and halving normal regeneration), reflect damage, and regenerate the damage they take. In addition, they can each spawn dozens of normal Blackhearts which generate an aura around them, nullifying all damage to the Giant Blackhearts until they're all destroyed. *'Tombstones:' Hilla raises various tombstones from the floor which erupt in an explosive burst of energy. *'Flame Cross:' Hilla generates a massive burst of flame to incinerate all foes around her. *'Curse:' Hilla curses her target to amplify any damage they take. *'Zombify:' Hilla "zombifies" her target, causing them to gain the undeads' weakness to divine magic and halves their normal regeneration. *'Attack Reflection:' Hilla is able to erect a barrier that completely reflects any damage she would have taken from an attack back at her opponent, regardless of their durability, distance, or resistances. However, this barrier is only temporary, lasting around a minute, and she can't use it for several minutes afterward. *'Seduction:' Hilla is able to control the minds of dozens of opponents at once, allowing her to direct their movements as she pleases unless they possess an extremely strong will to break it. *'Sacrifice:' Hilla binds an opponent and traps them in a special altar that drains the opponent of their life energy, restoring Hilla's own while the target is left helpless. *'Grey Maiden:' Hilla's true form, turning her hair grey and making her eyes glow as she gets serious, greatly increasing the potency of her attacks. In addition, she is able to enter a sleep-like state while summoning an army of ghosts to defend her. When this happens, she becomes impervious to harm until her conjured ghosts are destroyed. Others Notable Victories Notable Losses: Inconclusive Matches: Category:Characters Category:MapleStory Category:Female Characters Category:Game Characters Category:Game Bosses Category:Antagonists Category:Fantasy Characters Category:Mind Users Category:Soul Users Category:Immortals Category:Magic Users Category:Fire Users Category:Evil Characters Category:Illusionists Category:Summoners Category:Necromancers Category:Absorption Users Category:Forcefield Users Category:Attack Reflection Users Category:Status Effect Users Category:Teleportation Users Category:Black Mage Commanders Category:Tier 6